SEPARADOS
by the britanic girl
Summary: Elsa es feliz cuando de repente un loco abusa de ella y la deja embarazada elsa no acepta el bebe y lo deja con una familia adoptiva ella continua su vida normal sin saber de la niña ,elsa recibe la sorpresa de que hans llega a arendelle y se enamoran,mientras la niña fue raptada por Beatriz hija de Gothel QUE MAS SORPRESAS PASARAN?
1. Chapter 1

Separados

Elsa era la reina de arendelle cuidaba a todos los ciudadanos, los amaba y ellos a ella

Elsa era la más bella de todo arrendelle

Una noche la reina salió a pasear sus ojos brillaban más que cualquier día la luz de la luna la alumbraba a ella era un momento hermoso por el momento.

Ella había leído en el periódico que un lunático andaba suelto y sucedió lo que tenía que pasar el lunático desquiciado rapto a elsa

Se la llevo a un lugar en el bosque oscuro y deprimente la encerró en un lugar sucio y ahí abuso de elsa después de que paso todo eso elsa lloraba y lloraba el desquiciado la amarro a un árbol y la dejo ahí toda la noche el lunático se fue porque sabía que lo llevarían a la cárcel y elsa seguía llorando.

Ala mañana siguiente todo arrendelle la buscaba no sabían dónde estaba y alfin anna la encontró la encontró tirada y amarrada .

Se la llevó al castillo con ayuda de kristoff y la dejaron reposar elsa solo conto que la habían raptado pues no quería recordar lo de aquella noche

Había ya pasado una semana y todo ya más relajado

Elsa como has estado ya te sientes bien?-pregunto anna

Si mucho mejor-dijo elsa

Cuando obvio no era verdad pues el recuerdo la estaba preocupando más y más

Elsa bajo a comer y todo el mundo la miraba a ella no le importaba

Elsa seguía siendo la misma de antes

1 mes después

Elsa estaba soñando horrible

Soñaba en un niño un niño que gritaba y se salía de control sus poderes que eran los mismos de elsa y un señor tratando de matarlo

Elsa se despertó y grito condeseperacion

Rápidamente anna se levanto y fue a ver que pasaba

Elsa,elsa esas bien?-dijo anna muy preocupada

Tuve una horrible pesadilla-dijo elsa

Tranquila-dijo anna

Ya paso-dijo anna

Anna, me siento mal llama al medico porfavor-dijo elsa

Claro –dijo anna

Después de un rato el doctor llego y examino a elsa

Después de revisarla señorita elsa usted tiene un mes de embarazo-dijo el doctor

Embarazo!-gritaron las dos

Si –dijo el doctor

No es posible-dijo anna

Si lo es y ya me voy para que puedan hablar-dijo el doctor

El doctor se retiró y anna empezó

Me explicas eso –dijo anna

No lo se-dijo elsa

Elsa no me mientas, hay algo que no me has dicho? –pregunto anna

Es verdad no te he dicho toda la verdad dijo elsa

¿Qué paso?-pregunto anna

La noche en que me raptaron lo que paso en realidad es esto:

Y HASTA AQUÍ ESPERO LES GUSTE.


	2. Chapter 2

Ese dia que me raptaron lo que paso fue esto:

Mientras elsa de explicaba lo que paso ,algo pasaba en el bosque ese loco llamado Richard lo agarraron y lo metieron a la cárcel pues había estado robando .Richard tenía una hermana que era muy buena y antes de que lo metieran a cárcel quiso hablar con ella. Beatriz.

Beatriz te tengo que decir algo muy importante y quiero que escuches bien-dijo Richard mientras luchaba pues los oficiales lo jalaban de los brazos

Que pasa hermanito-dijo Beatriz con una cara de decepción y desprecio

No tengo tiempo para explicar, pero todo está en una carta en tu casa debajo de tu caja de música, haz exactamente lo que diga esa carta-dijo Richard en camino a su celda

Beatriz salió de ese lugar horrible y su fue a su casa.

Cuando llego vio la caja pero no la quiso levantar pues sabía que iba a ser algo horrible

Que voy a hacer mi hermano loco y mi madre muerta –se dijo así mismo Beatriz

Beatriz desesperada y sudando de los nervios tuvo que abrir la carta que decía esto:

Hola hermanita probablemente cuando leas esto estoy en la cárcel y no por que quiera porque abuse de la tal reina elsa y sé que está embarazada lo que quiero que hagas es que te robes a la criatura asi darán mucho dinero por esa criatura, cuando salga de la cárcel me das ala bebe o al bebe y yo cobrare el dinero para la operación de ani y de mi esposa Karla okey?,nos vemos en 13 años adiós!

Pd: Si no lo haces sabré que eres la deshonra que mi mama siempre supo que eres

Beatriz no podía más se destrozaba cada vez más que leía la carta, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo por su madre y no sabía cómo explicarle otra vez a Richard que su esposa y su hija ya habían muerto

Esta es la historia de Richard:

Richard era un señor muy amable y generoso ayudaba a todo el mundo, tenía una bella esposa llamada Karla y una hija llamada ani , a él le encantaba a ser bromas era muy feliz .eran la familia perfecta y hermosa, pero como siempre la vida de juega retos que jamás superaras, un día en el que el sol brillaba más que cualquier otro Richard fue a trabajar pero al regresar se llevó la broma más amarga de la vida la de la muerte ,su casa se había incendiado y su esposa e hija murieron desde entonces Richard no fue el mismo ,pues se volvió loco porque creía que su esposa e hija aún estaba vivas y necesitaban una operación y cualquier persona que se pareciera a Karla se las levaba pues creía que eran ellas y entonces encontró a elsa y pensó en raptarla y ofrecer dinero por ella, pero lamentablemente el venia borracho y por eso iso lo que iso entonces su nuevo plan era ofrecer por esa criatura para pagar las operaciones pues él no supera lo de su familia

Beatriz tampoco podría creer que su madre pensaba que era una deshonra aunque tenía sentido pues su madre fue Gothel.

Y ADIOS SE QUE ES MUY CORTITO PERO ES INTENSO POR QUE VIENE MUCHA INFORMACION.


End file.
